Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K6/1
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj KSIĘGA SZÓSTA. I. Bezstronny rzut oka na dawne sądownictwo Szczęśliwy to był człowiek, w roku Pańskim 1482, ten wielmożnie urodzony Robert d'Estouteville, rycerz, pan na Beyne, baron d'Ivry i St. Andry-en-Marche, radca i dworzanin królewski, namiestnik wicehrabskiej kasztelanii paryzkiej. Oto już bez mała lat siedemnaście, bo od 7 listopada 1465, od roku kometyKometa ów, przeciwko któremu papież Kalikst nakazał był modły powszechne, jest ten sam, który się zjawi w r. 1835. (Przyp. autora, z r. 1830.), dzierżył on z rąk królewskich piękną tę godność Kasztelana paryzkiego, będącą w przekonaniu powszechnem raczej księztwem udzielnem niźli urzędem: Dignitas — powiada Jan Loemnoeus — quae cum non exigua potestate politiam concernente, atquae praerogativis multis et juribus conjuncta est. Dygnitarz z rodu szlacheckiego, którego listy installacyjne, łaską królewską nietykalnie zachowane, sięgałyby epoki małżeństwa naturalnej córki Ludwika XI z jego miłością nieprawym synem Burbonów, rzecz to zaprawdę cudowna w r. SZ. Tegoż samego dnia, w którym Eobert d'Estouteville obejmował po mistrzu Jakóbie-de-Villiers posadę kasztelana paryzkiego, mistrz Jehan Dauvet zajął miejsce Imci Helego de Thorrettes na urzędzie pierwszego marszałka Izby trybunalskiej, Jehan Jouvenel des Ursins wysadzał Piotra de Morvillier z dostojności kanclerza Francyi. Regnault des Dornums uwalniał Piotra Puy od ciężarów referendarza zwyczajnych spraw dworu królewskiego. Owóż, przez czyjeż to już ręce nie przerakło marszałkowstwo, kanclerstwo lub referendarstwo, od kiedy Robert d'Estouteville posiadł kasztelanię paryzką! Dostała mu się ona „ku stróżowaniu starościńskiemu", jak się wyrażały listy wierzytelne; i zaiste dzielnie ją pan kasztelan stróżował. Uczepił się jej rękami i nogami, wcielił się w nią, zlał się z nią do tego stopnia, że cało umknął przed gorączkową namiętnością zmian, na którą cierpiał Ludwik XI, król podejrzliwy, skąpy, czynny i wciąż przemyśliwający, jakby za pomocą ciągłych rozdawnictw i odwołań, utrzymać sprężystość swej władzy. Nie dość. Mężny nasz rycerz dla własnego syna otrzymać potrafił pośmiertny przekaz swojego obowiązku, tak, że już od lat dwóch imię wielmożnego Jakóba d'Estouteville, koniuszego, czerniło się obok imienia ojcowskiego na czele służbowego regestru kasztelanii paryzkiej. Prawda też, że Robert d'Estouteville dobrym był wojakiem, że wiernie chorągiew swą podjął przeciwko lidze dobra publicznego, i że w dniu wjazdu królowej do Paryża w r. 14..., ofiarował Najjaśniejszej Pani cudnego jelenia z powideł. Przytem zostawał w najlepszej przyjaźni z Trystanem Pustelnikiem, marszałkiem nadwornym króla Jegomości. Rozkoszne to więc i słodyczy pełne było życie tego jaśnie wielmożnego pana Roberta. Najprzód, płaca doskonała, przy której jako zbytkowne grona, wychylające się po za winnicę, wisiały kancelaryjne dochody z cywilnych i kryminalnych procedur kasztelanii; okrom tego cywilne i kryminalne dochody z posłuchalnych izb Podwala wielko-zamkowego, nie licząc już drobniejszych myt z mostów Mantes i Corbeil, oraz kopytkowych zysków z paryzkich targowic zboża i nierogacizny, z pomiarników i pomiernic drzewa i soli. Dodajmy do tego przyjemność paradnych przejażdżek po mieście i możność uwydatnienia na tle szat ławniczych, przez pół czerwonych a przez pół dębnikowych, ślicznego swego ubioru wojskowego, którego rzeźbę podziśdzień podziwiać możemy na jego grobie, w opactwie Valmont w Normandyi, a jego hełm pogięty w Montlhery. Nadto, za nic-że liczyć mamy władzę wszelaką, posiadaną przez pana paryzkiego nad woźnemi dwunastki trybunalskiej, nad odźwiernym i dozorcą Wielkiego-Zamku, nad dwoma audytorami Kasztelu, auditores Castelleti, nad czterema przysięgłemi strażnikami wice-hrabstwa, szesnastoma wydziałowymi tyluż obwodów miejskich, jednym wielkim turemnikiem Kasztelu, stoma dwudziestoma łucznikami chorągwi kasztelańskiej, stoma dwudziestoma pachołkami pieszej starościńskiej straży, nad dowodzcą czat rycerskich, wraz z jego przyboczną wartą nocną, wartą jego obchodową, objezdną, przednią, tylną, jego wartą zapasową, drugo- i trzecio-hasłową? Mamyż liczyć za nic przywilej wymiaru sprawiedliwości, wielkiej i małej, przywilej skazywania na gardło i grzywny, prawo wieszania, ćwiertowania i darcia kołem, że już pominiemy drobiazgowe sądownictwo pierwszopowodowe (in prima instantia, jak się wyrażają nadania ówczesne), i to nad całem tem wicehrabstwem paryzkiem, tak znakomicie uposażonem siedmioma starostwami rycerskiemi? Możnaż sobie wyobrazić zajęcie powabniejsze od tego, jakiem się każdodziennie rozkoszował J. W. Eobert d'Estouteville, gdy zasiadłszy pod szerokiemi i zduszonemi łukami sklepienia Filipa Augusta w Wielkim-Kasztelu, wydawał wszem w obec i każdemu z osobna wyroki i sądy? lub gdy po skończonych już sprawach, wracał sobie wieczorem na odpoczynek do czarującego swojego pałacyku, położonego przy ulicy Galileusza, w zakolu dworców królewskich, a spadłego nań w posagu żony Ambrozyi de Lore? Zadowolenie wtedy tem większe było, im większą liczbę hultajstwa odprawił był przed chwilą pan kasztelan na noc do „maluczkiego onego mieszkanka podle ulicy Złupiskórnej, w którem starostowie i ławnicy sławetnego Paryża kunice swoje założyli; a która to rzeczona izdebka trzymała jedenaście stóp długości, siedem stóp i cztery cale szerokości, zasię jedenaście stóp wysokości”Inwentarze koronne, 1383. (Przyp. autora.). I nie dość, że J. W. Robert d'Estouteville posiadał osobną juryzdykcyę kasztelaństwa i wice-hrabstwa paryzkiego; miał on jeszcze współudział, oko i kęs w wielkiem sądownictwie króla. Nie było głowy za wiele wyniosłej, którejby jego nie dosięgły ręce, pierwej nim się jej dotknęły ręce oprawcy. On to wysłany był do Bastylii Św. Antoniego, by z niej wyprowadził księcia Nemourskiego na szafot Targowic głównych; on to wyprowadzał z niej na Plac Grevski J. W. Saint-Pol, który się ciskał i krzyczał ku wielkiej radości J. W. kasztelana, który od dawien dawnych nienawidził J. W. hetmana. Wszystkiego tego, przyznajmy, było aż nadto, aby człeka uczynić szczęśliwym a sławnym, i zapewnić mu kiedyś znakomitą kartę w zajmującej onej historyi kasztelanów paryzkich, z której się uczymy takich oto naprzykład ciekawych szczegółów, jak, że Oudar z Villeneuve posiadał dom przy ulicy Rzeźniczej, że Wilhelm z Hangest kupił wielką i małą Sabaudyę, że Wilhelm Thiboust podarował zakonnicom od Św. Genowefy swe domy przy ulicy Clopin, że Hugon Aubriot mieszkał w zamku Porc-Epic, i tym podobnych zdarzeń familijnych. Z tem wszystkiem, przy tylu powodach brania życia z najmilszej i najspokojniejszej strony, J. W. Eobert d'Estouteville obudził się był w poranek 7 stycznia 1482, w najkwaśniejszem usposobieniu ducha, w najopryskliwszym humorze. Zkądby to pochodziło? samby on nie o tem nie umiał powiedzieć. Czy niebo było trochę za szare? czy klamra starego jego pasa z Montlhery źle była spięta i zanadto po wojskowemu ściskała cielesną powagę jego kasztelańskiej mości? czy ujrzał przez okno urwipołciów przeciągających z podrwiwającemi minami, czterech po czterech, w kurtkach a bez bielizny, w kołpakach bez denek, z sakwami i butelkami u boku? A może to było niejasne przeczucie tych trzystu siedmdziesięciu liwrów, szesnastu soldów, ośmiu denarów, które w rok potem następca Ludwika XI, król Karol VIII odtrąci od dochodów kasztelanii? Czytelnik może zrobić wybór; co do nas bylibyśmy skłonni mniemać najprościej, że dygnitarz dlatego w złem się znajdował usposobieniu, że się w usposobieniu złem znajdował. Zresztą, było to nazajutrz po uroczystości, dzień nudów dla wszystkich, szczególniej zaś dla potentata powołanego do sprzątania wszelkich owych nieczystości (w przenośnem i aktualnem słowa znaczeniu), które po sobie uroczystość w Paryżu zostawia. Do tego zaś jeszcze przypadało akurat i posiedzenie w Wielkim-Kasztelu. Owóż, rzecz to powszechnie znana, że sędziowie tak zwykle urządzają swoje humory, ażeby się takowe objawiały najpunktualniej w dniach rokowych. W ten sposób zawsze jest na kogo wylać przynajmniej niezadowolenie i złość swoją, w imię króla, prawa i sprawiedliwości. Posłuchanie wszakże zaczęło się bez pana paryzkiego. Sprawy odprawiali, wedle zwyczaju, jego zastępcy na wydziale cywilnym, kryminalnym i partykularnym; i już od ósmej godziny z rana kilka tuzinów mieszczan i mieszczek, zebranych w Podwalu zamkowem i spakowanych w ciemnym kątku izby posłuchalnej, między mocnem odgrodzeniem dębowem a ścianą, z uszczęśliwieniem wielkiem przyglądało się pociesznemu i urozmaiconemu widowisku sprawiedliwości cywilnej i kryminalnej, wymierzanej w sposób nieco zgmatwany i całkiem przypadkowy przez mistrza Floryana Barbedienne, audytora Kasztelu, zastępcę J. W. pana paryzkiego. Izba była mała, nizka, sklepiona. Stół zasłany kobiercem z herbownemi liliami znajdował się w głębi, wraz z wielkiem rzeźbionem krzesłem dębowem, dla kasztelana przeznaczonem, a próżnem, i z prostym stołkiem na lewo dla audytora mistrza Floriana. Poniżej siędział pisarz sądowy i od niechcenia wodził piórem po papierze. Naprzeciw mieścił się gmin; około zaś stołu i przy podwojach, stała służba starościńska w opończach z kamlotu fioletowego w krzyżyki białe. Dwaj woźni posłuchalni - mieszczańskiej, w kontuszach wszechświętnych przez pół szkarłatnych i szafirowych, trzymali się przy nizkich zamkniętych drzwiach, widzialnych w głębi, po tamtej stronie stołu. Jedno jedyne okno ostrołukowe, wazko zaciśnięte w grubym murze, bladym promieniem stycznia oświecało dwie dziwaczne postacie: skrzywionego kamiennego biesa, rzeźbionego u kluczowej cegły sklepienia w kształt haka od lampy, i sędziego siedzącego w głębi izby na herbownych liliach. I rzeczywiście ten drugi godnie dotrzymał placu pierwszemu, pod pewnym przynajmniej względem. Wyobraźmy-no sobie za stołem kasztelańskim, śród gromad dokumentów procesowych, mistrza Floryana Barbedienne, audytora Zamkowego, w chwili gdy wsparty na łokciach, z nogami na ogonie swej sukni koloru mocno brunatnego, z twarzą oprawną w białe barankowe futerko, z brwiami tej-że samej rzekłbyś maści, czerwonego jak rak, mrugającego oczkami, sapiącego, a jednak z powagą i godnością wielką dźwigającego sadełko swych policzków, które się mu aż pod podbródek schodziły, wyobraźmy go sobie w chwili, gdy się zabiera do sądzenia spraw. Kontrast to, jak widzimy, niezbyt rażący w odniesieniu do rzeźbionej figury u powały. Zachodziła przecież jedna jeszcze okoliczność, zbliżająca hak latarniany do audytora. Mistrz Floryan był głuchy. Ułomność ta, jak wiadomo, jest wcale lekką na sędziego, jeśli tylko nawet nie jest zaletą. Wszystko bowiem, czego się po nim żąda, sprowadza się do tego, by miał pozór i postawę słuchającego; warunkowi zaś temu, jedynemu zasadniczemu przy dobrze pojętej sprawiedliwości, czcigodny audytor tem lepiej i swobodniej odpowiadał, że żaden hałas nie mógł przerywać jego uwagi. Pewnem zaś w każdym razie jest to, że mistrz Floryan, cokolwiek tam sobie mówiono o jego uszach, wyrokował zawsze najstanowczej i z podziwu godną biegłością. Zresztą, znajdował się w izbie posłuchalnej nieubłagany kontroler jego dzieł i ruchów w osobie naszego przyjaciela Jehana Frollo du Moulin, wrzaskliwego owego żaka, któregośmy wczoraj w Pałacu poznali, „dowódzcy kawaleryi piechotyńskiej”, jak go jeszcze zwano z powodu, że o każdej porze byłeś pewien spotkać go na wszystkich punktach Paryża, ławkę szkolną wyjąwszy. — Patrzaj — mówił Wiatrak po cichu do swego koleżki Robka Poussepain, śmiejącego się tuż obok, podczas gdy Janek czynił spostrzeżenia nad widowiskiem roztaczającem się przed ich oczami — patrzaj, toż to Żanetka du Buisson! Córeczka nicponia z Nowego-Rnku! Na mej honor, skazał ją, stary szelma! Nie lepsze snać baryła ma oczy od uszu. Piętnaście soldów i cztery denary paryzkie za to, że dwie pary paciorek miała na sobie. Za ostro. Lex duri carminis. — A ten zacz? Robin rakarz miejski, gospodnik! Że przeszedł egzamin i otrzymał magistraturę w rzeczonym fachu?... Aha, to wpisowe! — Ba, dwaj szlachetnie urodzeni sród tej hołoty! Aiglet de Soins i Hutin de Mailly. Obaj koniuszowie, corpus Christi. Grali w kostki... no, to co innego. Kiedyż kolej na naszego rektora? Sto liwrów paryzkich do skarbu za obrazę króla! Ta czerwona dynia wali na głucho. Niech mię djabli porwą, niech się stanę własnym moim bratem archidyakonem, jeśli mi to przeszkodzi grać, przegrywać i wygrywać; grać we dnie, grać w nocy, żyć grając, grając skonać, grać zawsze i wszędzie aż do ostatniej koszuli i co pod nią! Ależ dziewczyna, Barnabo święty! Jedna za drugą, gołąbki. Ambrozya Lecuyere, Izabelka Paynetta! Bierarda Gironin! Znam wszystkie, co do utka, tak mi Boże dopomóż. Na grzywny! na grzywny ! To was moje panienki nauczy, gdzie macie drugi raz nosić opaski złocone. Dziesięć soldów paryzkich, zalotnice wy jakieś! — O, stara sędziowska morda, głucha i głupia! bydle opasłe! dardanelski osioł! toż dopadł do korytka! żre skargi, źre procesy, żre, żuje, zapycha się, dławi. Grzywny, taksy, zaguby, koszta, płace, pokomorne, zwrotne, gehenny, odwieżne, gardlane, łańcuszkowe, podybne, wszystko to jemu zaledwo plackiem wielkanocnym i święto-jańskim korowajem. Spojrzno co zaparsiuk! — Masz tobie! akurat! jeszcze jedna pani kochani ca! Thibaud-Thibalda?... Dalibóg że ona, ta sama. Za to, że się wymknęła po za ulicę Glatigny! Czy razem z tym oto synalkiem wąsalem? Znam go. Gieffroy Mabonne, żandarm, hałaburdnik pierwszej ręki. Zaklął, łajdak, w imię Ojca... Na grzywny go! na grzywny oboje, Thibaldkę i żandarma! Stary muchomor najniezawodniej pomieszać musiał sprawy! założę się nie wiem o co, że każe dziewce zapłacić za zaklęcie, a Mabonne'owi za miłostki! — Baczność, Robusiu kochany, baczność! Kogóż to teraz wprowadzą? Pachołków jak nasiał! Na Jupitera cała psiarnia tu, jak u Patroszyn. Najgrubsza to pewno zdobycz obławy. Dzik może. — Ach Bobku, tak jest, dalipan, że dzik. — I jaki jeszcze! — Herkulesie święty ! toż to nasz książę wczorajszy, nasz król błaznów, nasz dzwonnik katedralny, nasz jednooki, nasz garbus, nasz skrzywipysk! Quasimodo! Nie kto inny, w istocie. Jakoż był to Quasimodo, skrępowany, spętany, skuty, osznurowany od stóp do głowy, i pod silną strażą. Oddział pachołków otaczający go, prowadzon był przez samego dowódzcę czatów w pełnym uniformie, z herbem Francyi na piersi i herbem stolicy na plecach. Zkądinąd, a kalectwo wyjąwszy, nie było nic tak szczególnego w postawie Quasimoda, coby usprawiedliwiało niezwykłą tę wystawę łuków i halabard. Twarz więźnia była smutną, lecz spokojną i nieruchomą. Jego tylko jedno jedyne oko rzucało od czasu do czasu spojrzenie złe i gniewne na obciążające go więzy. Tymże samym wzrokiem zatoczył on przy wejściu do koła siebie, źrenica atoli jego tak była przygasłą i senną, że kobiety dla śmiechu jeno wytykały go sobie palcami. Audytor mistrz Floryan przerzucał tymczasem kartki oskarżenia, spisanego przeciw winowajcy, a złożonego na stół sędziowski przez pisarza. Poczem zdawał się czas jakiś namyślać. Dzięki tej ostrożności, którą sędzia nasz śledczy zachowywać zwykł przed każdem zgoła badaniem, znanemi mu były zawczasu imiona, rodzaje zajęć i win oskarżonych. Pozwalało to mu z góry układać zarzuty przewidziane przeciwko przewidzianym odpowiedziom, i wymijać w ten sposób wszystkie krzywizny i zboczenia przesłuchań, bez wielkiej ujmy dla swej głuchoty. Protokół sprawny tem był dla niego, czem pies dla ślepego dziada. A jeśli przypadkiem zdradził czasami swą ułomność jedną lub drugą apostrofą cudacką, lub pytaniem niezrozumiałem; uchodziło to za głęboką mądrość u jednych, za głupotę u drugich. W obu razach cześć sądownictwa nie tak dużo na tem cierpiała, gdyż z dwojga złego lepiej już jest, gdy sędziego mają za półgłówka, lub za uczonego, niż za głuchego. Mistrz Floryan dokładał tedy wszelkich starań dla ukrycia swej głuchoty przed światem, i tak mu się to dobrze zazwyczaj udawało, że w końcu sam własnemu złudzeniu dał się zwyciężyć. Co zresztą łatwiejszem jest, niźli się wydaje. Każdy garbusek ma głowę wyprostowaną, każdy jąkała peroruje, każdy głuchy mówi z cicha. Co do niego, w najgorszym wypadku mógłby się na to chyba zgodzić, że ucho miał nieco za twarde, odrobinkę nieposłuszne. Było to jedyne ustępstwo, jakie w tym punkcie czynił na rzecz opinii publicznej, w chwilach otwartości zupełnej i szczerego obrachunku sumienia. Dokładnie tedy przeżuwszy sprawę Quasimoda, mistrz Floryan przechylił głowę w tył i przymknął do połowy powieki, dla tem większego majestatu i bezstronności, tak, że w tej chwili stał się w rzeczy samej głuchym i ślepym zarazem. Podwójny warunek, bez którego nie masz sędziego doskonałego. W tej to wspaniałej postawie rozpoczął badanie obwinionego. — Imię twe? — spytał. Owóż zachodził tu właśnie jeden z wypadków nieprzewidzianych w ustawie, wypadek gdzie głuchy głuchego przesłuchuje. Quasimodo, którego nic nie ostrzegało o wystosowanem do niego pytaniu, nie przestawał patrzeć na sędziego spokojnie i prosto i nie odpowiadał wcale. Sędzia, również głuchy i przez nikogo nie ostrzeżony o milczeniu obwinionego, mniemał, iż ten odrzekł jak należało, i jak czynili zazwyczaj wszyscy w ogóle oskarżeni; ciągnął więc dalej z powagą nadętą a głupią: — Dobrze. — Ile masz lat? Quasimodo nie wiele więcej odpowiadał i na to drugie pytanie. Sędzia uważał je jednak za wyczerpane, i zagadnął z kolei: — Teraz, czem się zajmujesz? Zawsze to samo milczenie. W publice zaczynano już wszakże szeptać i poglądać po sobie. — To wystarcza — jął nieugięty audytor, gdy wedle swych obliczeń obwiniony skończyć był powinien trzecią swą odpowiedź, — Jesteś wobec nas zawezwany i oskarżony: primo o rozruchy nocne: secundo o czyny niegodne na osobie kobiety straconej, in praejudicium meretricis; tertio o rebelię i nierzetelność względem łuczników z ordynansu Jego Miłości króla, Pana naszego. Wytłómacz się co do wszystkich tych punktów. Zwracając się zaś do pisarza: — Czy zapisałeś waszmość wszystko, co oskarżony dotąd powiedział? Na to niefortunne pytanie audytoryum całe, od kratek aż do podwoi, buchnęło śmiechem tak gwałtownym, tak szalonym, tak udzielającym się i powszechnym, że nań w końcu i obaj głusi zwrócić musieli uwagę. Quasimodo się obejrzał, ruszając garbem pogardliwie, podczas gdy mistrz Floryan, niemniej od niego zdziwiony, a przypuszczając że śmiech widzów wywołany został nieskromnym jakim dowcipem oskarżonego, co poniekąd i sam ruch garbu jego zdawał się potwierdzać, gromić jął winowajcę z oburzeniem wielkiem: — Dałeś mitu, bałwanie, odpowiedź zasługującą na stryczek! Czy wiesz z kim mówisz? Koncept ten bynajmniej nie był zdolnym powstrzymać wspienionych fal wesołości powszechnej. Wydał się on owszem tak dziwacznie i rogato, że śmiech szalony ogarnął nareszcie i dwóch strażników Posłuchalni-Mieszczańskiej, gatunek pałek frontowych, u których głupota już na uniformie, zda się, wyszytą była. Sam tylko Quasimodo ani źdźbła nie stracił na zwykłej surowości i powadze, z tej doskonałej przyczyny, że nic a nic nie pojmował, co się w około niego działo. Sędzia, podrażniony do najwyższego stopnia, uważał za potrzebne nie spuszczać z tonu; miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób zdoła zatrwożyć oskarżonego, i grozą oddziałać na publikę, powołując ją do szacunku należnego wysokiemu swemu stanowisku. — Więc to ma znaczyć — wołał — człeku ty przewrotny i buntowniczy, że sobie pozwalasz uchybień względem audytora Kasztelu, delegata do spraw gminnych magistratu paryzkiego, dygnitarza zajmującego się poszukiwaniem zbrodni, występków i włóczęgostw złych; powierzaniem rzemiosł i ściganiem monopolu; utrzymywaniem bruków; niedopuszczaniem podstępnych oszukaństw przekupniów na jatkach kurzych, ptaszych i zwierzynnych; mierzeniem łuczyw i innych gatunków drzewa; oczyszczaniem miasta z błota, a powietrza z pomorów zaraźliwych; ustawicznem, jednem słowem, strzeżeniem pospolitego dobra, bez płacy i nadziei na wynagrodzenie! Wiedz, że się nazywam Floryan Barbedienne, własny Namiestnik samego J. W. Kasztelana, a takoż komisarz, asesor, kontroler i egzaminator z władzą jednaką w kasztelanii, starostwie, grodzie i trybunale... Trudno przewidzieć, z jakiegoby powodu głuchy mówiący do głuchego miał się zatrzymać. Bóg sam tedy wie tylko, gdzie i kiedy wylądowałby mistrz Floryan, rozmachany w ten sposób na wszystkich wiosłach elokwencyi, gdyby się naraz nie rozwarły były nizkie podwoje w głębi izby i nie wszedł przez nie sam Kasztelan. Za jego zjawieniem się mistrz Floryan nie urwał ani na chwilę, lecz uczyniwszy w też pędy pół obrotu na piętach, i w Kasztelana mierząc oracyą, której gromy spadały przed chwilą na Quasimoda: — Miłościwy Panie! — rzekł — żądam na obecnego tu oskarżonego takiej kary, jaką się spodoba Waszej Miłości naznaczyć, a to za ciężką i rozmyślną obrazę sprawiedliwości. I usiadł cały zdyszany, ocierając wielkie krople potu, spadające mu z czoła, niby łzy duże na leżące przed nim dokumenta. J. W. Robert d'Estouteville ściągnął brwi i skinął na Quasimoda w sposób tak rozkazujący i znaczący, że głuchy i jednooki garbus zrozumiał nareszcie, że tu o coś przecie chodzi. Surowo doń Kasztelan przemówił. — Cóżeś to zrobił, łajdaku, żeś się tu dostał? Biedaczysko, przypuszczając że Kasztelan pyta go o nazwisko przerwał milczenie, w jakiem się zwykle zamykał, i odrzekł głosem chrapliwym i zduszonym: — Quasimodo. Odpowiedź tak się mało stosowała do pytania, że huczne śmiechy poczęły znowu obiegać izbę, a Imci Pan Robert zawołał czerwieniejąc od gniewu: — To i ze mnie szydzisz sobie, huncwocie jakiś? — Dzwonnik katedry Najświętszej Panny — powiedział na to Quasimodo, mniemając że chodzi o wytłumaczenie sędziom, czem się zajmuje. — Dzwonnik Najświętszej Panny! — krzyczał Kasztelan, który jakeśmy to zauważyli, od samego już rana w dostatecznie kiepskiem był usposobieniu, i wcale nie potrzebował tak dziwacznych odpowiedzi dla zaostrzenia swej złości.— Dzwonnik Najświętszej Panny! Ja ci na karku każę wyprawić dzwonienie bizunami, na wszystkich placach i rogach ulic Paryża. Słyszysz, szelmo ty ostatnia? — Jeśli o wiek mej chodzi wielmożnemu panu — rzekł Quasimodo — to sądzę, że na Św. Marcin skończę lat dwadzieścia. Tego już było zanadto; Kasztelan nie mógł wytrzymać. — A, to ty z władzy kasztelańskiej drwisz, nikczemniku? Poczekajże! Hej, mości panowie pachołkowie rzemienni, zaprowadzić mi tego łotra pod pręgierz grevski. Godzinę całą nabojów i koła! Ja mu pokaże, serce przenajświętsze! Obwieścić mi wyrok obecny, w assystencyi czterech trębaczów przysięgłych w siedmiu starostwach wicehrabstwa paryzkiego. Pisarz wziął się natychmiast do formułowania sentencyi. — A święty żywocie Pański! to mi dopiero sąd, co się zowie! — zawołał ze swego kątka żak Jehan Frollo du Moulin. Kasztelan się odwrócił i po raz drugi przeszył Quasimoda wzrokiem płomienistym. — Słyszałem, zdaje mi się, że zbrodniarz wyrzekł żywocie Pański! Mości pisarzu, dodaj dwanaście denarów paryzkich, jako grzywnę za zaklęcie, której połowę odesłać do skarbca Św. Eustachego. Szczególniejsze mam do Św. Eustachego nabożeństwo. W minut kilka wyrok był spisany. Treść jego brzmiała krótko i zwięźle. Obyczajowe prawa kasztelanii i wice-hrabstwa paryzkiego nie były wówczas jeszcze poprzerabiane i pogmatwane przez marszałka Thibaut Baillet i Rogera Barmne, adwokata królewskiego; nie zaciemniała ich gęsta owa puszcza procedur i ceregieli, jaką dwaj prawnicy zasieli tu w początkach wieku XVI. Wszystko w nich było jasne, wyraźne, proste, bez zachodu i kłopotu. Szło się prosto do celu; ani jednego nigdzie kruczka; od pierwszego wejrzenia wszędzie jak na dłoni widziałeś czysto i równo wytknięte ścieżyny, u końca których miałeś pręgierz, szubienicę lub torturę. Nie łudziłeś się przynajmniej po drodze. Pisarz podał wyrok Kasztelanowi, który przyłożywszy doń pieczęć, wyszedł wraz do dalszych izb posłuchalnych, w nastroju ducha wiele dobrego obiecującym na dzień ten wszystkim paryzkim więzieniom i strażnicom. Jehan Frollo i Robert Poussepain aż usta sobie rękawami zapychali. Quasimodo spozierał dokoła wzrokiem obojętnym a zdziwionym. W chwili jednakże, gdy mistrz Floryan Barbedienne, odczytawszy z kolei wyrok, zabierał się do podpisania onego, pisarz tknięty litością dla skazanego nieboraka, a sądząc, że dlań wyjedna niejakie zmniejszenie kary, nachylił się jak mógł najbliżej do ucha audytora i powiedział wskazując na Quasimoda: — Człowiek ten, wielmożny sędzio, głuchym jest. Liczył, że wspólnictwo to w ułomności obudzi uwagę i łaskę mistrza Floryana dla skazanego. Ale najprzód, jakeśmy o tem nadmienili, mistrz Floryan bardzo mało dbał oto, by się spostrzegano na jego głuchocie. Powtóre zaś, słuch tak rzeczywiście miał tępy, że ani jednego wyrazu z odezwania się pisarza nie schwycił. Chciał pomimo to pokazać, że doskonale posłyszał zrobioną uwagę i odrzekł: — Czy tak? to co innego; nie wiedziałem o tem. W takim razie dorzuć waszmość drugą jeszcze godzinkę u pręgierza! I podpisał wyrok w ten sposób ulżony. — O to to to! — powiedział Robek Poussepain, który od wczorajszej przygody nie przestał ostrzyć zębów na Quasimoda — drugi raz nauczy go to, jak się ma z ludźmi obchodzić.